Aoi Tori
Aoi Tori (蒼い鳥, Blue Bird) is a cover version of the original song by Chihaya Kisaragi , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! manga. The cover is performed by Shizuka Mogami. The original song is written by Yuriko Mori and is composed by Go Shiina. Track List #Bonus Drama 1 #Bonus Drama 2 #Bonus Drama 3 #Aoi Tori (蒼い鳥) #Bonus Drama 4 #GO MY WAY!! #Bonus Drama 5 Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Naku koto nara tayasui keredo Kanashimi ni wa nagasarenai Koishita koto Kono wakare sae Eranda no wa Jibun dakara Mure o hanareta tori no you ni Asu no yukisaki nado shiranai Dakedo kizutsuite Chi o nagashitatte Itsumo kokoro no mama Tada habataku yo Aoi tori Moshi shiawase Chikaku ni atte mo Ano sora e Watashi wa tobu Mirai o shinjite Anata o wasurenai Demo kinou ni wa kaerenai Mado kara miru hikaru umi yori Nami no naka e tobikomitai Hikitometeru Ude o hodoite Yukubeki basho Doko ka ni aru Anata no ude no torikago ni wa Amai jikan dake ga tsumoru Dakedo akai mi o Ima sagashi ni yuku Itsuka kono wakare o Sou kuyande mo Aoi tori Jiyuu to kodoku Futatsu no tsubasa de Ano sora e Watashi wa tobu Haruka na yume e to Kono tsubasa mogarete wa Ikite yukenai watashi dakara Aoi tori Moshi shiawase Chikaku ni attemo Ano sora de Uta o utau Mirai ni mukatte Anata o aishiteta Demo mae dake o mitsumeteku |-| Kanji= 泣くことならたやすいけれど 悲しみには流されない 恋したこと この別れさえ 選んだのは 自分だから 群れを離れた鳥のように 明日の行き先などしらない だけど傷ついて 血を流したって いつも心のまま ただ羽ばたくよ 蒼い鳥 もし幸せ 近くにあっても あの空へ 私は飛ぶ 未来を信じて あなたを忘れない でもきのうにはかえれない 窓から見る光る海より 波の中へ飛び込みたい 引き止めてる 腕をほどいて 行くべき場所 どこかにある あなたの腕の鳥かごには 甘い時間だけが積もる だけど紅い実を いま探しに行く いつかこの別れを そう悔やんでも 蒼い鳥 自由と孤独 ふたつの翼で あの天空(そら)へ 私は飛ぶ 遥かな夢へと この翼もがれては 生きてゆけない私だから 蒼い鳥 もし幸せ 近くにあっても あの空で 歌を歌う 未来に向かって あなたを愛してた でも前だけを見つめてく |-| English= Simply crying is easy, But it won't wash the sadness away This love, Even the parting Was my decision After all Like a bird strayed away from its flock I do not know where I'll head tomorrow But no matter I'm hurt And bleeding I'll hold on to my feelings now And just flap my wings Bluebird Even if happiness Is close by Towards the sky I shall fly And believe in my future I will not forget you But I cannot turn back to yesterday Rather than watching the glittering sea from the window I would rather plunge myself into its waves So let go Of your hand Somewhere out there lies A place I have to go Inside the birdcage in your arms Is full of the sweet times together But now I shall go In search of the red fruit Even if someday I will regret this parting Bluebird With freedom and solitude As my pair of wings Towards the sky I shall fly Towards my distant dreams Because without these wings I just cannot live on Bluebird Even if the happiness Is close by Up above the sky I shall sing And face my future I had loved you But I will only be looking on forward Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1 Original CD (sung by: Shizuka Mogami)